


Not Alone

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [18]
Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Daisy knows that she and Seeley don't have to be alone anymore, with Spencer in their lives.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Daisy Wick
Series: Finding My Way [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 2





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Bones  
Title: Not Alone  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Daisy Wick  
Pairing: Spencer/Daisy  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Daisy knows that she and Seeley don't have to be alone anymore, with Spencer in their lives.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds, Spencer, Bones, or Daisy. Jeff Davis and Hart Hanson own these shows  
and characters.  
Words: 179 without title and ending.

Word to use: Pride

FMW # 18: Not Alone

Daisy looked at Spencer, and the two of them watched in pride as her son, Seeley, danced around the living room to music from a cartoon that he was watching.

Seeley had walked earlier than most children his age. Now he was dancing, and he was a constant source of happiness for his mother and step-father.

Daisy had given birth to Seeley three months after Lance had died. A year later she met Spencer when their teams worked a case together.

They ended up becoming friends, and then, more. Now, they were married and the three of them were happy. She and Seeley were not alone and were thankful for Spencer.

He had filled in the part of their lives that had been missing since Lance had died. She walked over to the couch where Spencer was and sat beside him.

She smiled as Seeley walked over and joined them on the couch. When her son climbed into Spencer's lap, her smile widened.

Every night she thanked God and Lance, for bringing Spencer into their lives. He was just what they needed to be happy.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, bookmarks or gives kudos.


End file.
